Meetings
by Narrator2705
Summary: Bermula dari pertemuan yang canggung, ini adalah cerita dua orang yang baru saja bertemu.


Meetings

An Iwaoi fanfic for a friend

by : Narrator2705

* * *

Aku tidak begitu mengerti perasaanku terhadap orang ini.

Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat menjenguk ibuku yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit saat itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pertemuan kami.

Ya, seandainya saat itu ia tidak menumpahkan kopi panas padaku.

"Aa! Maaf!" Ekspresi terkejutlah yang memenuhi wajahnya saat itu. Dengan panik ia segera menaruh sisa kopi dalam cangkir nya ke lantai beberapa inci dari kami. Dan kemudian menarik _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya, mengelapnya pada bagian yang dinodai kopi.

"Sudahlah..." Aku memegang tangannya. Di saat itu Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Rambut cokelat susu yang milikinya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja aku menatap mata berwarna sama dengan setiap helaian rambut dikepalanya.

"Tidak apa, hanya jaketku yang kena," aku membuka sedikit jaketku dan menunjukkan kemeja biru langit yang kukenakan, kemudian kulepaskan jaketku dan menggantungkannya pada lengan kananku, tangan yang juga memegang sekeranjang buah beraneka ragam, "Maaf aku harus permisi dulu, aku ingin menjenguk ibuku di ruangan di ujung koridor."

Wajah pria dihadapanku masih terlihat bersalah, kemudian ia membuka kembali mulutnya, "Err... Apakah boleh kucucikan jaketmu itu?" ia menunjuk jaket berbau kopi yang kupegang, "A- aku akan segera mengembalikannya! Tidak, besok pun akan selesai! Apakah kau akan kembali ke sini besok?"

 _Menyusahkan._ Oke mungkin tidak seharusnya aku berpikir begitu untuk orang yang baru saja pertama kali bertemu denganku. Namun wajahnya yang memelas tidak bisa membuatku mengatakan tidak padanya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang aku mengulurkan jaket yang kupegang itu padanya, "baiklah, aku masih akan ke sini terus selama mungkin seminggu sampai ibuku sembuh. Jadi kembalikan selama waktu itu juga tidak apa." Ucapku sembari menggaruk belakang leherku.

"Oh ya sebentar," ia kemudian berlari pelan memasuki sebuah ruangan, ya sembari membawa jaketku, melakukan sesuatu selama beberapa menit di dalam, kemudian keluar dengan membawa sebuah pakaian berbahan denim yang dilipat rapi.

"Hari ini masih dingin walaupun sudah akhir Maret, tolong gunakan ini dulu sampai aku mengembalikan jaketmu," ucapnya, tangannya mengulurkan jaket denim berwarna biru itu padaku. Wajahnya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat dari sini dan lagipula aku akan langsung kembali setelah menjenguk-"

"Tolong bawa saja! Tidak ada salahnya untuk lebih menghangatkan diri di saat seperti ini."

"... Tidak usah-"

"Ayolah bawa saja! Kalau kau sakit akan lebih menyusahkan bukan!"

Urat di kepalaku sudah mulai muncul karena kesal.

"Maaf aku tidak semudah itu sakit, dan tolong minggir karena ibuku sudah menunggu."

"Oh ayolah," ia menyelipkan jaket itu di sela-sela keranjang yang kubawa. "Namaku Oikawa Tohru, aku selalu ada di koridor ini setiap harinya, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan koridor ini. _... Apakah dia menyadari bahwa aku sangat ingin memukulnya barusan ya?_ Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan kiriku. Setelah menghela napas yang cukup panjang, aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar inap ibuku.

* * *

Dia tidak bohong saat ia mengatakan dia akan selalu ada di koridor ini.

Keesokan harinya, pada waktu sore menjelang malam, ia duduk di sebelah mesin penjual minuman sembari menatap langit-langit. Tangannya memegang sebuah roti yang setengah habis dengan bekas gigitan di salah satu sisinya.

"Oy," aku menjatuhkan diri di bangku sebelahnya, "kau sedang menjaga seseorang yang sedang dirawat disini juga?" Tatapanku kuarahkan ke tempat lain.

Dia menatapku bingung saat melihat kehadiranku, kemudian dia menggigit kecil roti yang dia pegang, "oh tidak, aku hanya sedang bosan."

"Heh" aku menjawab setengah tidak tertarik, "untuk apa ke rumah sakit kalau sedang bosan, harusnya kau pergi ke bioskop bersama pacarmu atau ke main game sepuasnya di kamar. Oh jangan-jangan kau tidak punya pacar?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sebuah tangan memangku daguku. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil. Wajahnya tersinari sedikit dengan cahaya mentari terbenam dari kaca besar dihadapan kami. Otakku tanpa sadar berusaha menangkap setiap momen wajahnya bergerak untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

 _Apa ini?_ _Ahh iya..._

Mulutku sedikit terbuka. Mataku berusaha memberitahu otakku apa yang kurasakan.

 _Aku menyukai senyum ini._

"Aku punya pacar."

Dan seketika perasaan lain menerpaku saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Namun ia memutuskanku beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Dan kemudian perasaan itu hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar kata-kata berikutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku dulunya bermain voli," ia bergerak seakan-akan menerima sebuah bola dari arah atas, "itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan, masa-masa jayaku bisa kukatakan seperti itu."

"Kau tidak bermain lagi?" Jari-jariku mencari satu sama lain.

"Aku berhenti setelah lulus SMA," ucapnya, tangannya dia turunkan perlahan, "yahh... Baru beberapa bulan setelah masa itu berlalu sih haha." Ia tersenyum menghadapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain lagi?"

Dia terdiam sejenak sembari melihat jendela besar dihadapan kami, langit saat itu sudah berubah menjadi ungu diwarnai kegelapan malam, setelah beberapa saat ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "lututku cedera setelah terlalu memaksakan diri saat latian."

"Hee..." Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi yang kududuki, berpikir bahwa seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu, "maaf."

"Wah kau bisa meminta maaf juga ternyata," sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya, "kau lebih terlihat seperti orang yang lebih baik mati daripada menerima kalau kau salah haha."

 _Sialan kau._ Urat wajahku kembali muncul, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

"Yah walaupun kau meminta maaf sekarang tidak akan ada yang berubah," ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekati jendela yang sekarang menunjukkan indahnya bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit, "hal-hal yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah, mau bagaimanapun orang itu ingin merubahnya. Walaupun Ia berdoa pada tuhan sekeras apa pun, hal-hal tersebut tidak dapat diubah."

Wajahnya terlihat sedih, seakan-akan air mata akan menggenangi matanya dan dan membasahi pipinya yang memiliki warna pucat.

Namun hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau ubah?" aku kembali bertanya, lidahku meluncurkan kata-kata itu begitu saja.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kata-kataku menyakiti dirinya atau tidak.

Aku tidak mengerti apa efek dari kumpulan huruf yang kuucapkan padanya.

Namun aku memperhatikan ekspresinya yang tertutupi bayangan malam dan hanya diterangi oleh sedikitnya cahaya lampu pada koridor saat itu.

Awalnya wajah nya terlihat terkejut, namun sebuah senyuman muncul, dan kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Haha, hal yang ingin ubah tidak penting lagi untuk diucapkan, karena seperti yang kukatakan barusan, karena ia sudah terjadi tidak dapat diubah lagi, meskipun kita bicarakan sekarang."

Ia melemparkan sisa roti yang dia pegang padaku, lemparannya tepat pada telapak tanganku yang terulur saat melihat makanan itu dilemparkan.

"Maaf sudah menghabiskan waktumu, kau ingin mengunjungi ibumu kan? Aku pergi dulu ya, _bye bye._ "

Ucapnya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan koridor tersebut.

Aku hanya dapat terdiam.

Aku tidak tahu aku harus berkata apa saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Mataku menatap dalam pada roti yang kuterima darinya. Roti dengan aroma susu yang kuat itu hanya tersisa seperempat dari ukuran aslinya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti apakah kata-kata yang kuucapkan salah.

Namun aku menyadari bahwa sosok sedihnya yang dilatar belakangi oleh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan pada langit malam itu...

Sangatlah indah.

* * *

Aku menemukan dia lagi di tempat yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ransel yang kubawakan bergerak sesuai gerakan kaki yang kulakukan.

"Hey," aku menyapanya, wajahnya terlihat kosong dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya kau sibuk atau tidak sih?" Ekspresinya menunjuk ledekan yang menyebalkan.

 _Kenapa aku sempat berpikir bahwa orang ini sangatlah indah._ Sesalku dalam hati, "Terserahmu, _Shitty_ kawa." Aku berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minuman yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Wow ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dan kau sudah memanggilku seperti itu?" Ia kembali tertawa, nadanya terdengar menyebalkan sekali.

"Kenapa kau terdengar sangat menyebalkan hari ini?" Aku menghela napas, jariku menekan tombol yang terdapat pada mesin itu untuk memilih minuman yang kuinginkan. Beberapa kali menekan dan memasukkan uang kemudian aku mengambil kaleng-kaleng minuman yang keluar dari mesil tersebut.

"Aku hanya menyesuaikan pertanyaanku sesuai dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini," ia terdengar seperti orang yang tahu segalanya, "apakah hari ini kau akan menjenguk ibumu lagi?"

"Hari ini aku akan menginap, jadi aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti. Daripada itu," kulempar salah satu kaleng minuman yang kubeli padanya, "apakah kau tahu atap rumah sakit ini dikunci atau tidak?"

"Hah? Memangnya buat apa kau bertanya—"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Biasanya dikunci, namun tidak dikunci pada hari mencuci pakaian. Oh kebetulan hari ini harinya."

"Oh baguslah," Aku menarik tangannya, "ikut aku."

"Eh-? Ahh! Tu- Tunggu!"

Langkah kaki kami bergema di koridor berwarna putih itu. Sepatu boots yang kugunakan mengeluarkan suara 'Don Don' yang jelas seakan-akan memberitahukan seluruh orang yang berada di rumah sakit itu akan keberadaanku. Sebaliknya sandal yang dikenakan pria yang sedang kupegangi ini hampir tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Seakan-akan dia berusaha sepelan mungkin menutupi keberadaannya.

Untunglah keberadaan tangga untuk ke atap itu tidak melewati meja perawat, sehingga kami tidak ditegur oleh para pegawai rumah sakit.

Angin peralihan musim dingin dan musim semi berembus pelan menggoyangkan rambut dan juga pakaian yang kami kenakan. Walaupun begitu suhu saat ini masih cukup dingin untuk berada diluar tanpa jaket tebal.

Seperti yang dikenakan pria disebelahku.

Aku mengeluarkan jaket denim yang diberikannya padaku dua hari yang lalu, "Rentangkan tanganmu."

"Unn? Ahh-" Ia sempat tercengang untuk sesaat, dan saat itu pun aku memaksa ia memakai jaket tersebut.

"Cepat pakai, akan repot kalau kau sakit bukan?" Aku membalikkan badan setelah memakaikannya jaket, menatap beberapa helaian pelapis tempat tidur berwarna yang digantungkan di sana melambai lambat mengikuti angin.

"Hey..."

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Matanya masih menunjukkan kebingungannya.

"Oh ya," kubuka tas ransel yang kubawa, mengeluarkan sebuah bola voli berwarna putih, hijau dan merah, "temani aku bermain sebentar."

"Itu—"

"Oyy _pass_ " aku melakukan serve pelan ke arahnya, selagi bola itu bergerak lambat, aku segera berlari mundur untuk membuat jarak di antara kami.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ekspresinya menunjukkan ekspresi nya yang terkejut akan kehadiran bola yang mendekatinya. Tangannya menerima bola tersebut dengan telapaknya dan kemudian, seakan-akan itu merupakan pembelokan natural, ia mengembalikan bola tersebut ke arahku.

Postur tubuhnya saat menerima bola tersebut memang sedikit lesu, namun memiliki bentuk yang bagus.

Aku pun mengembalikan bola itu kepadanya, "heh, kukira kau sudah lama tidak bermain voli."

Dia menerima bolaku dengan _pass_ rendah.

Ia tidak menjawab.

Proses penerimaan dan pengembalian bola ini terus terjadi selama beberapa lama

Rasa bersalah kembali muncul dalam diriku. _Apakah aku salah telah membawa bola voli? Apa aku hanya membuatnya mengingat hal yang buruk?_

Tanpa sadar aku memberikan sebuah lambungan bola yang terlalu tinggi.

"Sial—"

Oikawa Tohru tidak membiarkan bola itu melambung begitu saja.

Dengan sebuah cengiran yang lebar, ia melompat tinggi.

Tangannya yang panjang dan terbentuk itu memukul bola tersebut seperti sebuah cambuk.

Bola itu memiliki kecepatan tinggi dan ia terarah...

Terarah padaku.

 _Bahaya—_

Tanpa sadar aku menangkap bola tersebut, dan jatuh terduduk saat menerimanya.

"Hufft..." Aku menghela napas setelah napas yang kutahan beberapa detik saat menerima bola tersebut, "Haha aku tidak mengira kau dapat memukul sebuah spike sekeras itu saat kau katakan kau sudah lama tidak bermain voli."

Ia masih terdiam. Tangannya meraih kaleng coklat hangat yang kuberikan padanya sebelumnya, dan kemudian menenggaknya pelan. Matanya menatap telapak tangan kiri yang tidak memegang apapun.

"Apakah sebelumnya kau ace spiker di tim mu?" Kehening ini menyiksaku, sehingga mulutku dengan begitu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membentuk pertanyaan.

"Tidak..." Setelah sekian lama ia menjawab, "aku ace setter..."

Dan kemudian setitik air mata jatuh dan membasahi sebuah titik di lantai atap tersebut.

Dan tawanya kembali menggema.

Perlahan tawanya berubah dari sebuah tawa kecil menjadi tawa keras.

Namun air matanya terus mengalir.

Aku hanya dapat menatapnya. Kedua tanganku masih memegang bola vola yang kuterima. Mataku terus melihat wujud keindahan kecil dibandingkan besarnya dunia dihadapanku.

 _Ini seperti melihat sebuah bentuk kegilaan, namun kegilaan itu begitu indah._

Tanpa sadar aku memikirkan hal itu.

Pikiran bahwa apakah aku sudah berbuat salah tidak menghantui ku sama sekali hari itu. Tidak, pikiran itu memang tidak pernah menghantui selama beberapa hari bersama dengan pria dihadapanku ini.

Walaupun pertanyaan-pertanyaanku jelas sudah membuat reaksi yang berbeda setiap waktunya.

Walaupun ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan dapat hancur begitu saja jika kusentuh sekali lagi saja.

 _Bentuk kerapuhan ini juga salah satu keindahan bukan—_

* * *

Hari berikutnya ialah yang menghampiriku. Tangannya membawa sebuah tas kertas berisi jaket yang ia tumpahkan kopi sebelumnya.

"Maaf aku lama mengembalikannya," ucapnya sembari menyodorkan tas itu padaku. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Nn? Oh ya terima kasih," aku menerimanya begitu saja, sejujurnya aku sudah lupa akan ketidak beradaan jaket yang kupinjamkan itu. Aku pun kembali menatapnya, "Hey."

"Ya?" Dia menjatuhkan bokongnya pada kursi disebelahku, walaupun dia hampir saja mendudukiku sebenarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku masih terus menatap dirinya, pikiranku teringat pada hari sebelumnya, hari dimana aku mengajaknya untuk bermain voli di atap rumah sakit tersebut.

 _Setelah tertawa, terduduk jatuh pada lantai keras berbahan semen itu._

" _O- Oy— Kau baik-baik saja—?" Aku segera berlari mendekatinya. Aku tidak bisa tidak untuk menunjukkan wajah khawatirku._

 _Ia memegangi mulutnya dan terbatuk pelan, beberapa kali dan kemudian aku dapat mendengar napasnya yang berat sedang berusaha untuk menarik udara._

" _Tidak apa..." Setelah ia bisa mengatur napasnya sedikit, ia kembali berdiri. Aku membantunya yang terlihat cukup kesulitan untuk membangkitkan dirinya, "hanya sedikit menghirup debu saja."_

 _Begitulah ucapnya._

 _Walaupun tampaknya terlihat sederhana dan hanya seperti sebuah tersedak biasanya._

 _Aku menyadari bahwa ia terlihat sedikit lebih pucat._

Aku membuka sedikit mataku dan kembali menatap dirinya yang berada di koridor.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja," ia membalas dengan nada tidak senang, tangannya mengambil sebuah roti dari saku jaketnya, membuka sedikit plastik pembungkusnya, dan menggigit sedikit bagian dari ujung roti yang terlepas dari kekangannya. Ia pun kemudia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau jelas berbohong," Ucapku, tatapanku menatap lantai ubin putih.

Dia terdiam menatapku sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan menatap jendela besar di hadapannya, "Terserahmu mau menganggap aku bohong atau tidak."

"Apa kau segitu tidak ingin orang lain peduli denganmu?" Tanganku menggenggam erat satu sama lain. Erat, sangat erat.

"Tergantung orang yang mempedulikanku," dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekati jendela, "bukankah kita hanya orang asing untuk satu sama lain?"

"Kau—" aku nyaris berdiri dari bangku yang kududuki.

 _Aku ingin menyangkalnya. Tapi aku tidak dapat melakukannya._

 _Kata-katanya tidak salah, kami baru bertemu kurang dari seminggu._

 _Dan bukan juga teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu atau hal klise lainnya._

 _Kami... Hanyalah dua orang yang saling mengenal satu lama lain karena ketidak sengajaan._

 _Ahh tidak..._

Aku menatap pria tinggi yang terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapanku itu.

"Oh kau sadar juga."

Dia tersenyum kecil. Dan perlahan berjalan ke hadapanku.

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu sama sekali."

Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Oikawa Tohru."

Aku menyahuti tangannya dengan tanganku.

"Aku..."

Aku membuka mulutku, seakan-akan dunia bergerak dengan sangat lambat saat aku mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Iwaizumi Hajime."


End file.
